Surprises for Kai
by Plushie Heartless
Summary: Kai overhears something like a love confession by Tyson to a mysterious guy… but he doesn’t know who! Kai’s solution? Hide out in Tyson’s bushes… [Dedication to Divey, Oneshot, TYKA]


Disclaimer: Beyblade is © to whole bunch of people who are not me. At least, _you_ should hope so. (maniacal laughter)

Summary: Kai overhears something like a love confession by Tyson to a mysterious guy… but he doesn't know who! Kai's solution? Hide out in Tyson's bushes… TYKA fluff ♥

Heartless: Wooow, it's been a while since I've written something Beyblade. -.-; Baka-me. (smacks forehead) Don't ask about the title. It fell out of my brain.

Setting: V-force, because that's the season I'm watching at the moment. That, and come on, who doesn't love uke V-force Kai? (♥)

Dedication: To Divey, who is a lovely person and is going to give me...heehee, well, wouldn't you like to know?

* * *

♥

"You are just… too cute." Tyson said aloud, toying with his friend's hair. Innocent eyes peered through the strands at the Japanese blader. "I definitely can't let Hilary see you…she'd steal you away for sure."

His companion wore a tiny smile. Tyson grinned back and wanted to melt.

His pal was, to say the least, really, really, really, really, really, really, (xhow many times it takes to be annoying to the reader) cute. **Adorable,** even. Big eyes, soft hair and cute little face that would make girls crazy… it bordered on sickening. But it wasn't, of course.

Casting brown eyes around his bedroom – empty – and then padding over to the door and looked out into the hall – also empty – the taller of the two laughed quietly. They were all alone.

Taking the little guy into his arms, Tyson hugged him tightly. As a piece of hair brushed across his cheek, Tyson felt compelled to say, "I love you…"

Heh, heh, boy, was he glad there wasn't anyone around...

* * *

♥

Unfortunately for Tyson, he was not, in fact, alone.

He was in the company of a certain Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the Bladebreakers. Kai had rounded the corner just in time to see a few navy spikes pull back in his doorway, before the door was shut – with a surprisingly forceful slam.

Kai blinked a little, then glanced over his shoulder to see if Grandpa Granger was still there – he wasn't – before placing a gloved hand to his neck. The Russian felt a little…naked… without the scarf, when it came to talking with Tyson.

He took a deep, steadying breath. That was all about to change!

He had done away with his 'safety blanket' (aka, the infamous scarf), which he had worn since he was a small child, in exchange for a look he hoped was more…well…_sexy_ to Tyson.

Was it working? He had no idea.

Now he was going to set things right and confess…gulp…that he lo…lo…_liked_ Tyson. A lot. Much more than the rest of his team-mates.

But – if Kai was right – the Japanese teen didn't know that he…really, _really_… in fact Tyson thought they were 'just friends', like everyone on the Bladebreakers were.

Doubts plagued him, though... What if he was underestimating Tyson? (AGAIN!) What if Tyson knew he lo…lo… _really liked_ him, which is why Kai always felt he was treated differently than the others? Or, what if Kai WAS right about this – and he was misreading Tyson's actions, or everything felt special _because_ Kai liked him, or –

NO!

No, no, no!

Kai had sworn he was going to stop the incessant second-guessing during his boring time at private school – the absence of battle left a gap in his time for soul-searching, the reason for the (somewhat) sudden changes. Today, he was going to march right up, meet those big brown eyes, and say, "Tyson, I lo-"

"I love you…"

Um, what?

Kai's hand, which was about to knock, froze. The Russian hesitated, hearing muffled laughter follow.

"You love me too? I'm glad…" More laughter.

That sounded kinda…**private.**

His face burned with embarrassment. That was Tyson's voice, which meant... Oh god…

He bolted.

* * *

♥

Fifteen minutes later, Kai had gotten **not** gotten a hold of himself. Oh, no, _definitely _not. He was not yet brooding over what was now forever assuredly one-sided – rather, he was crouched in Tyson's bushes. Shall we say, this whole situation making him a little crazy? Yeah, sounds about right...

The Hiwatari was determined to discover the identity of the one who had stolen Tyson's affections. Not that _he_, apparently, ever had them… but still…Who was it? Grandpa hadn't mentioned Tyson having anyone else over…Someone in the Bladebreakers? Or one of their old opponent-turned-friends? Or...Kai's hands twitched into fists…**Or that girl**.

_Hilary_.

He really should've known.

He certainly wasn't going to explain to Tyson's grandfather, however, why he had ran out of the dojo, only to return fifteen minutes later.

Thus…the bushes.

He would know, dammit! Even if he had to stalk Tyson to find out!

"Stupid old man," Someone grumbled – that someone being the one and only Tyson Granger.

Kai's eyebrows arched at the way the boy was dressed – his red vest was missing, his hat was being worn the right way, – GASP! – and his yellow sleeves had been rolled up to the elbows. And he was carrying…hedge-clippers?

"Just 'cause he says I have a stalker, he won't trim the stupid, stupid…grr…" The Japanese teen muttered darkly to himself, hacking viciously at the unfortunate plants.

Uh-oh…

Sweatdropping, Kai scooted away…

Stopping, he turned and yelled at the house: "AND YOU WONDER WHY NO ONE SIGNS UP FOR KENDO, YA BIG 'FRAIDY CAT!"

Kai had barely breathed a sigh of relief… when the teen returned to his butchering…

And getting closer!

Scoot, scoot.

Clip, clip.

Scoot, scoot!

Clip, clip, clip.

SCOOT, SCOOT, SCOOOOT!

_Oh, crap._ He had reached the end of the row – and he'd have to crawl out onto the actual lawn to get to another.

Maybe Tyson would pass over him? Maybe he wouldn't know?

Kai dared to hope.

"Gramps!" He said disapprovingly. "When was the last time he pruned these things? Some parts of these are dead and grey!" His hand drifted…and met the tips of Kai's hair. "Wait a second…these aren't leaves…"

The boy in hiding wanted to curl up and die.

...So would Tyson stop touching his hair already?

Kai's wish came true…at a terrible price -Blue gloved hands parted the greenery to find…

"Kai!" Tyson shouted, sounding…pleasantly surprised? "You came to see me!" He paused, realizing something else as Kai slowly rose to stand. "And you're in my bushes."

He internally winced, his face blank. Maybe if he didn't say anything, Tyson would draw his own conclusions…and maybe they won't be as bad as this whole situation looked. And…actually was…

"What are you doing here?"

Silence. Kai shifted so his grey bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Oh, I know!" Tyson grinned goofily, asking, "Did you want a hug?"

"…"

"…Come on, did you? 'Cause I'd sure like a hug."

Somehow, saying '_yes?_' would ruin this strange, dare he say… moment? So, instead he stepped forward (out of the bush at last) and hugged Tyson.

That's right; he wrapped his arms around Tyson Granger. And it was awkward. And he felt incredibly foolish doing so…but when was the next time he'd be able to? It felt like never. What was that saying…Seize the day?

And Tyson, after a few seconds of confusion,_ hugged him back_.

"…As nice as this is, Kai, you haven't explained why you were in my bushes." Tyson started slowly, pulling back... but not away.

"…" Maybe if he just kept quiet again, they could keep hugging…

"Kai."

Not listening...

"You were in my bushes."

"Kai?"

_'Don't make me!'_

"Listen, Kai..." Tyson did like to say his name a lot, "I know…"

The duel-haired teen stiffened.

"I know this isn't the first time…Grandpa's seen you."

Kai was torn between protesting "That was just when I was checking out your habits so I'd know when was best to approach you!" and screaming every cuss word he knew…and he knew quite an amount of languages to say them in, to boot.

"You're creeping people out, Kai." The Japanese blader informed him, tugging on the brim of his hat. "I _know_ you've got your reasons, I'd just like to hear 'em. Something to tell Grandpa."

"I wanted to talk to you." The Russian finally said, his first actual words to Tyson all day. Strange, since he had been on Kai's mind so much, and…yet not so, since this was, in fact, Kai.

"I mean, I know you think you need to be the one to take the initiative, but I don't think this way- err, what?" Tyson's blinks had actual sound effects – Kai wondered if his did that too... "Really? Then why…?"

"Tyson, I…" He paused, twitched a little, and decided he would go for the less 'direct approach'. No, he wasn't holding it off! He would get to it…eventually...

"Do you like someone?"

Tyson gaped… then turned his hat backwards again, fixing his hair and muttering something that could have been, 'Now that's more like it', (Kai felt he had to be hearing things) before quickly responding with, "No! Ah, not in particularly…"

Kai cut off the navy-haired teen's rambling about being 'totally available' with a sarcastic, (and very, very bitter) "That's funny." His eyes narrowed. "I thought for sure you were telling someone you loved them earlier."

"What do you mean?" Tyson looked genuinely confused. "You're the only that's come over today."

Kai frowned, feeling just a bit hurt. First Tyson didn't tell him who, and now he was denying it completely. Did he really not trust Kai? "Don't lie to me, Tyson."

The Japanese blader, though, simply looked innocent.

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. What…what if he was wrong? He _did_ only hear Tyson speak…

"I heard you – outside your room!" He insisted, panicking a little. "There…there was someone…" Was there? It seemed less and less likely.

"Kai, you're jumping to conclusions!" Tyson yelled, temper getting the best of him. He glared, planting his fists on either side of his waist. "You want to know who I was talking to? I'll show you." He grabbed Kai's hand, jerking him towards the dojo – Kai's ego protested a little, as he knew well where Tyson's room was, but it was squashed by the lovely curling feeling he was getting from the touch.

Reaching his room, Tyson commanded, "Wait here," before slipping inside.

The Russian hardly waited a minute before -

"This!" Something was shoved into his face.

And that something was Kai.

Big, chibi eyes, soft felt hair and cute little striped face that would make fangirls crazy to get one…

It was him.

In _plush toy_ form.

Kai's mouth fell open and a hollow, "It's… _me_…" tumbled out.

"Yep. **You**." The navy-haired teen agreed, letting one hand that was holding out the plushie fall to his side. Kai tilted his head. Were Tyson's fingers crossed?

Oh.

_Ohhh._

Kai was feeling foolish again…

But this time, he didn't run.

* * *

♥

"I've got a present for you…" Tyson said in a sing-song voice, plopping down next to Kai and placing a box in his lap. The Russian blinked, then opened it slowly.

Though navy bangs the Japanese teen observed Kai's expression at the gift. It was perfectly emotionless.

Tyson began to laugh awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head. "Well, you know…I thought…if you ever want to hug something and I'm not around…"

Kai's lips twitched into a small smile.

"I love it."

Both Tyson and the new Tyson plushie smiled happily back.

* * *

♥

Heartless: So… Who was smart enough to realize Tyson's 'little friend' was a plushie? Did I surprise any of you? Did you like it, or find it terrible…Tell me in a review! ♥


End file.
